Cruel Intentions
by CherryCrush23
Summary: In the game of seduction... there is only one rule: never fall in love.  Nathan Scott is about to break that one rule.
1. 6 Underground

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Cruel Intentions**

**I started this awhile ago but deleted it but I really want to do this story so I'm going to start up again. **

**Chapter 1: 6 Underground**

When Nathan Scott's mom and dad divorced, most people would say that's when he started acting out. He did whatever he wanted so he could get attention from anyone. He got in trouble in school, didn't turn in his assignments, made rude comments to his teachers. He got a detention just about every week. But he was very intelligent and his father knew that. He did whatever he could to keep his son in school and he paid off all of the bad things he did. Nathan started to act out more when he had someone to act out with. That someone was Rachel Gattina. She was just like him. Just the girl version of him. Rachel's mom married Nathan's dad and they'd been married for about a year. Since then Nathan and Rachel had gotten in more trouble than they ever had before.

Nathan's dad was concerned about how much trouble he'd been getting in. He wondered if there was a reason behind it and maybe they could figure it out and find a way to stop it. He decided that Nathan should go see a therapist. Maybe if he had someone to talk to about his problems then he wouldn't be holding them in and acting out as much. Nathan didn't see the point in going to see a therapist. To him it just seemed like his dad avoiding trying to do anything with his son. But that's they way it had always been. Dan Scott never paid much attention to his son when he was growing up. To Nathan it seemed like his dad would rather hand him off to a nanny or have his mother deal with him than take any interest in him. It had pretty much always been that way and he didn't see it changing any time soon. His dad and step mom were on a trip to Bali. One more excuse to get away from the house and their children.

Nathan got out of his black 1956 Jaguar Roadster. His grandfather had left it to him in his will when he died. Nathan got it the day he turned 16. It was one of the best gifts he'd ever gotten from anyone. He put the key in the pocket of the black dress pants he wore. He walked into the office of his therapist and walked into the waiting room. He took a seat in one of the chairs and let out a sigh as he waited. He pulled his black berry and used the track ball to get the browser. He went to his email and looked through it. There wasn't much there that he cared about. There were iTunes bills and other notifications he deleted without looking at. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around the office.

He looked up at the desk and saw the receptionist eyeing him. She was probably in her early twenties. She wasn't a knock out but she wasn't ugly. Nathan wasn't stupid, he knew that she liked him. She liked him from the first day he walked into the office. He didn't care about the fact that she was years older than him and he wasn't yet 18. It didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her while he was there. He stood up and walked over to the desk. "Hey Molly," he said and sent her a charming smile. She looked up at him and he could tell she was nervous. He saw the way she busied her self with papers on the desk. "Morning Mr. Scott," she said, "Dr. Greenbaum will be ready to see you in a few minutes."

"Well that's nice but you know who I look forward to seeing the most, it's you."

He could see the heavy blush on her cheeks. "Thank you Mr. Scott-"

"Nathan."

"Nathan. Why don't you take a seat and she'll be out to see you in a few minutes," she said again. Nathan smirked and leaned closer to her across the desk, "why don't you let me take you out sometime?" he asked. He really didn't care if she said yes or no. If she said no then whatever, he honestly didn't give a shit. If she said yes then when it came time to go out with her he would call her and cancel. It was how he was. He really didn't care about the feelings that go hurt in the process. "I don't think so Nathan."

"Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to get involved with any of Dr. Greenbaum's patients."

"Why? It's not like you're the doctor."

She smiled shyly at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry Nathan, the answer is no." Nathan shrugged and walked back over to his seat and took a seat. He rested his head back against the wall and waited for the doctor to see him. He heard the door open and looked up and saw Dr. Greenbaum standing in the door way. He'd been seeing Dr. Greenbaum since the middle of Junior year. "Nathan, come on in," she said. Nathan stood up and walked through the door and down the hall. He opened the large glass door to her office and walked in. She took a seat on the leather chair and grabbed a note pad and put it on her lap. Nathan laid down on the black leather sofa.

Nathan stared up at the ceiling and waited for her to start talking. He wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying. He figured it was a lot of the same things she usually said. He just nodded and said a few words every once in awhile. He kept glancing at the clock wondering when he would be done. He only had an hour with her and it was almost 12:30 so he only had a little bit of time left. "You know Dr. Greenbaum," Nathan said cutting her off mid sentence, "I really think that I've had a break through since I've started coming to see you."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that Nathan."

"I mean it's really hard for me to think about the times when all I used to think about was… sex and drugs," he said pretending to be disgusted with his _former_ self.

"Well Nathan, you know that that is really no way to go through life. I mean you started indulging yourselves in those vices at such a young age. But it's so great that you've started coming here. If you can stop the addiction now, you'll live a much happier life. Trust me."

"Believe me, I do. Trust you, I mean. I really believe that you'll be a big key factor to the success later in my life." Nathan inwardly rolled his eyes at the bullshit he was spouting. He couldn't believe some of the things that came out of his mouth. He glanced at his watch again before standing up. Dr. Greenbaum watched him as he walked over to her desk and picked up the picture on it. It was a picture of her 22 year old daughter Carrie. Nathan smirked as he looked at the picture before turning around. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh," she said, "that's my daughter Carrie. She goes to Columbia."

"She's very beautiful," he said looking at the familiar girl in the picture, "I see where she gets her looks from," he said looking at Dr. Greenbaum.

She rolled her eyes before looking down at the notepad in her lap. She knew that Nathan was good at manipulating people and getting them to believe all his bullshit. She could tell that about him the first day she met him. She'd known guys like that all her life. And she was doing her best to not fall for any of the charm that Nathan Scott laid out.

"You know," Nathan said, "this is the type of girl that I should really be with, don't you think? I mean someone who's well rounded and knows what she wants. Someone with goals."

"Well no offence Nathan," she said taking the picture from his hand, "but Carries quite out of your league."

Nathan smirked and looked up at her before saying, "you know what, you're probably right." He looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30. "Looks like I'm done for the day," he said and walked towards the door. He turned around and smiled at her before saying. "So I guess I should make my appointment for the same time next month?" he asked.

"That's right," she said and forced a smile. Nathan smiled back before walking out of her office and out to the hall. He rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the waiting room. He wondered how long it would be before Dr. Greenbaum got the call from her daughter about what had happened. He figured it would be soon.

He walked to the desk that Molly sat at and smiled at her. "Need to make a follow up appointment?" she asked.

"No," he said, "today was my last day coming here."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well I think she's helped me as much as she possibly can. And believe me, that was a lot." Nathan smiled at her before turning around and walking out the door.

Dr. Greenbaum sat at her desk and her phone rang. When she answered it she heard Molly's voice on the other end telling her that her daughter was calling her. "Ok Molly, go ahead and put her on," she said and waited to hear what Carrie had to say.

"Mom," she said and she could hear it in her voice that she was crying.

"Carrie? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No! I'm not ok!"

"Ok just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just so stupid!" she yelled, "I met this guy and he was so… charming and he was so sweet. I can't believe that I trusted him!"

"What happened?" Dr. Greenbaum asked concerned about what her daughter was going to say next.

"He told me that he'd never felt the way her felt about me for anyone and I believed him! He told me that I was beautiful and that he loved me and-"

"Carrie! What did he do to you?"

"There are pictures of me all over the internet!" she yelled.

"What do you mean there are pictures of you on the internet? What kind of pictures?"

"What the hell kind do you think mom?" Carrie yelled through the phone, "naked pictures!"

"What were you thinking? How could you have been so stupid?"

"He was just so charming! He told me that I was the type of girl that he should be with. The type of girl who was well rounded and knew what she wanted. Someone with goals. And I believed him!"

Carrie waited for her mother to say something else but she didn't say anything. "Mom?" she yelled but still got no answer. "Mother!"

Nathan walked out to the sidewalk where his car was parked. He heard a banging sound from the glass windows up above him and he turned around to see what it was. Not that he didn't have an idea of who it was. He saw Dr. Greenbaum hitting the glass with her fists trying to get his attention. She was clearly yelling at him and he knew why. Her daughter must have called. Nathan laughed and put his hand to his ear showing that he couldn't understand what she was saying. He really found the whole situation funny.

"What's her problem?"

Nathan looked next to him and saw a tall dark haired girl who'd come to stand next to him to see what was going on.

"I don't know," Nathan said, "looks like someone's in need of a little therapy."

The girl laughed and Nathan smiled before sticking his hand out towards her. "I'm Nathan," he said. The girl took his hand in hers and shook it.

"Theresa."

"Well Theresa," he said, "I know this probably seems pretty forward, but do you think you'd want to go to lunch with me."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she said, "I'd love too."

Nathan smiled and motioned to his car that was parked behind them. He walked over to it and opened the door for her, like a perfect gentleman. He turned around and looked back up at the building where he saw Dr. Greenbaum being pulled away by security guards. He smirked and shook his head before walking towards the drivers side of the door. When he got in he couldn't help but think that this was really just a typical day for him. And it was beginning to get a little bit boring.

X

Rachel Gattina sat across from Katherine Mirskey and her daughter Bevin. They had just moved to New York City and Bevin was going to be starting school with Rachel and Nathan in the fall. Katherine was friends with Rachel's mom, so when Rachel's mom told Katherine that if she wanted Rachel to look out for Bevin and show her the ropes, so to speak, she jumped on the chance for that to happen. Rachel was all but happy about that. She didn't want to spend her Summer pretending to be the perfect angel child that her mother saw her as. She wanted to have fun this Summer. But it seemed that any chances of fun were shot to hell. Especially now that Damien West had broken up with her.

"Rachel you don't know how much we appreciate you taking the time to help Bevin. It means a lot that she'll have friends when she starts this fall."

"I'm happy to help," Rachel said, "I mean I just want Bevin to have the best experience at Manchester that she possibly can."

"I appreciate that," Katherine said.

"What are the guys like?" Bevin asked suddenly. Rachel smirked and Katherine pinched Bevin's arm. "Ow," Bevin said and looked at her mom, "what I was just wondering," she said.

"That's perfectly understandable," Rachel said, "I mean I could imagine that if I had been going to an all girls school my whole life, I would be pretty curious about boys too. And the boys at Manchester are good. Very respectable young men, I mean of course there are the occasional few that are… bad apples, I suppose you could call them. But-"

"You mean like your brother," Katherine said, interrupting Rachel.

"_Step_ brother," Rachel corrected her, "but yes, Nathan does, at times, make some bad choices, I won't lie. But I believe that under the hard front, he puts up, he's really a nice guy."

"Thanks Rach," Nathan said walking into the living room where he saw her sitting with Katherine and Bevin. Katherine looked up at Nathan and he didn't miss the hard glare she was giving him. She hated him and he knew it. She'd hated him from the first day they had met. She knew what he was he was like and she knew that he should never be trusted. It went without saying that she didn't want him around her daughter. Not that it really mattered what she wanted. If Nathan wanted something, he found a way to get it.

"Nathan," Rachel said looking back at him, "you remember Mrs. Mirskey don't you?" she said looking back at her before glancing back at Nathan. The tension in the air was obvious and Rachel found it funny how much Katherine hated Nathan. Not that she shouldn't, but it was still funny.

"How could I forget?" Nathan said and walked over to her. Katherine looked up at him and he saw the look of disdain on her face. "How are you Mrs. Mirskey?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Glad to hear it."

He walked back towards Rachel and sat down in the chair next to her. He couldn't help but wonder what it was about these people that made Rachel act like someone she wasn't. She didn't pretend to be good for their parents even. So this really had him wondering. But he was going to go along with it. "Nathan," Rachel said, "this is Bevin. She'll be starting school with us in the fall. Her mother has asked me to be a sort of look out for her."

Nathan looked at Bevin and smiled, "it's nice to meet you," he said politely and then looked back at Rachel. "It's nice of you to help," he said. He couldn't help the smirk that landed on his face. He knew that there was no way that Rachel was really doing this out of the kindness of her heart. There was no kindness in her heart. There had to be a reason. And he was sure he would find out what it is soon enough. And he was sure that whatever the reason, it would be entertaining.

"I'm really excited to be starting Manchester in the fall," Bevin said. Nathan turned and looked at her.

"I'm sure you'll fit in quite well there."

"Oh I hope so," she said, "I'm a little nervous I guess."

"You shouldn't be. Especially not with Rachel helping you. And I'll be there too, of course," he said and glanced at Katherine. She looked angry behind belief and the fact that she didn't want him around was completely obvious.

Katherine looked away from Nathan and back at Rachel and said, "Rachel I can imagine that with some… influences," she said glancing at Nathan, "it can be hard to stay on the right path. How do you do it? Where do you get your strength?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I know this is going to sound stupid, but really when things get rough for me and I feel like I can't go on… I turn to God," she said pulling out a large cross on her necklace. Nathan held in a chuckle as he watched her. She was such a liar. "I really feel like he is all my strength really."

"That's great," Katherine said and smiled, "see Bevin, people like Rachel are the ones you need to surround yourself with."

Rachel smiled before glancing at the watch on her wrist. "Well," Katherine said, "we won't take up anymore of your time. We should be going Bevin," she said and stood up. Rachel stood up also and hugged both of them.

"Call me sometime and we'll hang out ok?" she said and smiled.

"Ok," Bevin said and smiled. She looked back at Nathan and he smiled at her. "It was really nice meeting you," she said and he nodded before sending a wink at her.

Rachel listened to hear the door to their penthouse shut. When it did she stopped smiling and rolled her eyes before sitting back down on the couch. "I swear I thought they would never leave," she said and pushed her hair behind her ears. Nathan watched as she pulled out her necklace before twisting it open. White powder spilled out and dumped some on the table before snorting it in. Nathan laughed and leaned against the piano.

"I know this is going to sound really stupid," Nathan said in a mocking tone, "but when things get really hard, I turn to God." Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you making fun of me?" Rachel asked and turned to look at him.

"Of course not," he said, "I'm just surprised that anyone believes any of the shit that comes out of your mouth."

"You know why they believe me… because everyone loves me."

"Well they obviously don't know you that well."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laid back against the couch and Nathan walked closer to her. "So I have to know," he said, "why the hell are you pretending to be nice? I mean there's no way that you're really doing this out of the kindness of your heart."

"I'm insulted Nathan," she said, "but if you must know… ok I do have a reason. You remember Damien West don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah that loser you've been dating for like 3 months."

"Well we were dating before he suddenly ended things. He told me that he needed someone who was more… innocent was the way he put it. And you would never believe who he decided he would rather be with."

Nathan thought about it for a second before realization struck. "Wait," he said, "you don't mean…?"

"Unfortunately I do mean."

Nathan laughed and said, "Bevin? That's hilarious."

"Yeah well I don't find it quite as funny as you do. I mean he chose Bevin Mirskey over me? Who would do that? Would you do that?" she asked looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she continued talking. "So ok yes there are reasons behind why I decided to help her. But I'm going to need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Well Damien want's someone innocent right?" she asked and stood up before walking towards him, "and you pride yourself in taking away the innocence of young girls. So I was thinking that maybe you could do what you do best and-"

"You want me to fuck her?" he said.

"Well yeah."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "that's not even a challenge Rachel. You do realize I could do that with in like 2 hours."

"So why don't you just do it?" she asked and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "For me?" she asked. Nathan sighed and turned around.

"It's boring Rachel. Why can't you just get one of your loser friends to do it?"

Rachel scoffed and pushed him in the chest before sitting back down on the couch. "What the hell else are you doing that you can't do this?" she asked.

"I can do it but like I said it's not a challenge."

"Oh please, like fucking your therapists daughter was a challenge."

Nathan looked up at her before flipping her off. "I didn't do that because it was a challenge, she was over charging. And besides I have my own… project I'm gonna be starting."

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

Nathan tossed her a magazine that he'd been looking through. Rachel glanced down at it and then back at him, "turn to page 34," he told her. She did as he said and flipped through the pages until she got to the right one. She saw a picture of a girl with long honey blonde hair and brown eyes. She read the caption at the top of the page. "Why I plan to wait by Haley James." She skimmed the page and laughed, "wow, is this girl for real."

Nathan laughed before taking the magazine out of her hand. He read more of the article and said, "she has a boyfriend named Ryan. They've been going out for a year… Ryan understands."

Rachel scoffed, "Ryan's a fag." She turned around in the chair to face him again, "is there a reason you're showing me this?"

"She's my new challenge."

"How is that going to work?" Rachel asked before standing up again and taking the magazine out of his hand and looking at it again. "She lives in Kansas."

"Oh well actually her father is going to be our new headmaster. He's moving out here in the fall but for the Summer, Haley is staying with my aunt at her house in the country. So I have all Summer to work on her."

"I really don't see that it's going to happen."

"That's why it's a challenge."

Rachel rolled her eyes before leaning all the way back into the cushions as she watched Nathan walk towards his room. She was pissed that Nathan wasn't going to do what she wanted. Everyone always did what she wanted. But not Nathan. He only thought about himself and did what he wanted. Why couldn't he just do what she wanted for once? "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dr. Greenbaum and her daughter should make an interesting entry."

"Oh right… your journal. Could you be more queer?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest. It was then that something hit her. She got up and walked into her room and called out for him. "Nathan!"

Nathan walked out of his room, across the hall and into hers. He saw her sitting on the bed. "What?" he asked and leaned against the door frame.

"I've been thinking and I wanna set a little wager."

"You do? And what's that?"

"I say if you can't get your little dream girl to sleep with you by the end of the Summer, then that car of yours… mine."

"And what about when I win."

"_If_ you win, then I'll give you something that you've been obsessing about ever since our parents got married."

Nathan kinked an eyebrow and walked farther into her room. "You're gonna need to be more… specific."

"Ok," she said, "I'll fuck your brains out."

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to think about it. He couldn't' deny that this was an interesting wager. And he knew there was no way he was going to lose. He never lost. At anything. "Why would I got for that?" he asked, "I mean that's a 1956 Jaguar Roadster. And it was a gift."

"Because I'm the only girl you can't have and it kills you."

"I can have any girl I want Rachel and you know that."

"Except me…"

Nathan sighed, "alright. But get ready because I never lose."

"Neither do I."

Nathan stuck his hand out to her and she took it and shook it. "Game on Nathan." Nathan smirked before turning around and leaving her room. It was only a matter of time before he won and got what he wanted. When that happened Rachel would finally know he was the one person she should never fuck with. She would never come out the winner when it came to him.


	2. The Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. I don't own Cruel Intentions**

**Thanks ya'll for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy this one (:**

**Chapter 2: The Wait**

Nathan laid in his bed in a pair of boxers. The windows were open letting in the cool night air. Lately it had been unbearably hot in the city. It always got like that during the Summer. But lucky for him he was leaving in the morning. He was going to stay at his Aunt's for a few days. She lived in the country on a large estate. It was one of those houses you could only dream about. The type that only existed in books and movies. He had gone there so many times as a kid. But he hadn't been there in awhile. His Aunt had been so excited when he'd asked to come and stay there for a few days. Of course she told him yes right away. He really did love his Aunt Karen, but he had other motives of course for why he wanted to go.

Haley was staying with her for the Summer. And this was his shot to finally meet her. Once he did he was convinced that she was going to fall head over heels for him. To some people that would come off as cocky or narcissistic. But he could help that girls liked him. Which they did. They had since they day he'd hit puberty. Hell, he lost his virginity at 14 to a girl who was a senior. He'd pretty much had his pick of any girls he wanted all through high school. His senior year was going to be no different, he knew that. But before the year started, he only wanted one girl. And tomorrow she was going to be right in reach. And he couldn't wait. There was something so great about a challenge. He could never turn one down. And now that Rachel had raised the stakes even more, there was no way that could say no.

Nathan rolled his eyes when he heard the loud moaning coming from the room across the hall. He wasn't even sure who was in there with her this time. He probably didn't want to know. Rachel was always bringing random losers from the country clubs she went to back home with her. They were just a trust fund in her eyes, they might as well have been nameless. She was one of the most shallow people he'd ever met. He was sure that no one could top her on that one. As long as she saw dollar signs when she looked at a guy then she would practically fall on her knees for them.

He got off his bed and walked across his large room to the other side where his stereo system was set up. He pressed a few buttons and turned the volume dial to the loudest setting. Soon loud music was blasting from the speakers drowning out any noise there might have been in the house. No doubt the people on the streets below could probably hear as well. But he really didn't give a damn. It wasn't his problem. He was sure that if his dad were home in no time he would be at his door slamming his fist against the wood telling him to turn it down. But also, if his dad and step mom were home, Rachel wouldn't be across the hall doing… whoever it was that she was doing.

On his way back to his bed he stopped at his desk. He saw the magazine that he'd shown Rachel earlier laying on the desktop. He grabbed it before continuing to walk towards his large bed. He collapsed back against the pillows and flipped through the pages of the magazine until he got to the large heading that read _Why I Plan To Wait_ in light green print. His eyes swept down the page to the picture below. Haley James wore a form fitting yellow tank top showing some cleavage, but in his opinion, not enough. Her long golden blonde hair was curled and falling over her shoulders. Her smile was bright and big and her chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle. God she was hot. He couldn't help but stare at her picture for what seemed like forever.

Finally he began to re-read the article. He wasn't really surprised at the things he read. "Typical virgin shit," he mumbled to himself. It was full of things like _Our virtue is a gift and we shouldn't waist it. _And, _Love is something worth waiting for._ He rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages some more. There were more pictures of her. Some were of her cheering at her old school, some just of her. He looked at them for awhile before closing the magazine. He dropped it on the floor next to his bed and a few seconds later he watched his door swing open.

Rachel walked in and smirked at him. She made her way towards the stereo and turned it down. "Were we being too loud?" she asked and walked towards his bed. Nathan rolled his eyes. He was so not in the mood for her annoying voice right now. He chose to ignore her, trying to avoid a conversation with her at all costs. "What?" she asked, "you're not jealous or anything are you?" she asked and sat on the edge of his bed next to him.

"I don't get jealous," Nathan said, "about anything. And besides, what do I have to be jealous of?"

"Oh I don't know," she said, "because you hate it when you can't get what you want."

Nathan sat up and laughed a little. "You know Rach," he said, "you're actually right. I hate when I don't get what I want. But lucky for me… what I really want wasn't fucking some random loser across the hall." Rachel's face dropped as she listened to what he was saying. "What I want, is at my Aunt's house. So don't you worry about me."

Rachel scoffed. "Please," she said, "there's no way that Virgin Mary is letting you anywhere near her. I can guarantee that she'll see right through you the second she meets you. She'll never fall for you."

"Well I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree." He stood up and walked towards the door before opening it more and looking towards the hall. He turned back to where she was sitting on his bed. "Now I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of my room before I have to disinfect the place." He motioned out to the hall and waited for her to leave.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up before walking towards where he was standing. She rolled her eyes when she was next to him. "Fuck you," she said.

Nathan laughed, "don't worry… you'll get to."

She sent and fake smile towards him before walking out of the room. He shut the door and turned the lock before walking back to the stereo. He turned it up again, this time not as loud, before walking back towards his bed. On the way he shut the light off in his large room before collapsing back in bed. He could feel the exhaustion taking over his body and he couldn't wait for sleep to over take him. He'd never been more excited for the morning to come. He couldn't wait to get out of the city. To get away from Rachel until he was able to get what he wanted from her. Which he knew would happen soon. Right after he got Haley. She was the real prize.

* * *

Rachel walked through a long hallway. The walls were white and there was art hanging along the walls. She could hear the sounds of a cello being played from one of the rooms down the hall. She continued to walk down the naturally illuminated hallway before turning and walking into a large white room. There was a black piano occupying space in the corner near the window. Again there was art work on the walls. Most abstract that Rachel couldn't understand why people considered it art. Glass shelves lined the walls with little trinkets from other countries. Most of the stuff was expensive, sure, but it wasn't what Rachel would have wanted in her house.

She saw Bevin sitting on a bench with her back to her. It was clear that she didn't even realize that she was in the room. Rachel also noticed another person in the room. He was tall, black man that stood at around six feet. He wore just a simple pair of dark washed jeans with Adidas on his feet and white polo shirt. He watched Bevin play the large instrument in front of her. But she could see on his face that there were many things he wanted to help her with.

Bevin hit a wrong note and let out a loud frustrated sigh before tossing the bow on the ground next to her. The man laughed before picking it up and handing it back to her. Bevin rolled her eyes again. "I'm so tired of this," she said pushing her long blonde hair out of her face. "Plus I suck."

"Nah," he said, "it's hard. But trust me, you can do it if you actually practice. How much did you practice from the last time?" he asked.

Bevin smiled, "um, yeah…" she said, "well I was going to and I came in here to do it, but then-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and laughed, "well you have to practice if you're ever going to get good at it."

"You mean like you?" she asked and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess like me."

He walked over to bench she was sitting on and took a seat behind her. He took both of her hands in his and began to help her play the notes that she was supposed to play. He moved her hands over the strings and moved the bow effortlessly. Bevin was amazed at how simple he made it seem. "You just have to let the music flow through you," he said, "you don't trust yourself. That's why you keep messing up. If you just let it happen naturally," he said and moved his hands away from hers so that she was playing it on her own, "then it's all you."

Rachel watched curiously from the door. They still hadn't noticed her presence in the room and she wondered if she was intruding on a personal moment. Not that she cared really. But it was very interesting to see the two of them together. Rachel wondered what Bevin's mom would think if she was the one to come into the room during this time.

"Wow," Bevin said after she finished playing. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I actually did it," she said. Some of her hair fell back into her eyes from behind her ear and he pushed it out of the way for her.

"You sounded great."

"Thanks Skills."

Rachel let out a cough and Bevin and Skills turned quickly to look at who was now in the room with them. "I'm sorry," Rachel said, "I didn't mean to interrupt. Bevin you played so well just then. You must be learning a lot."

Bevin stood up quickly and walked towards Rachel. "Rachel," she said, "this is Antwon. He's my cello instructor. He's been playing since he was 8 years old."

"Very impressive," Rachel said and stuck her hand out towards him. He smiled before shaking it.

"Thank you."

Bevin continued to look on at Skills with a smile on her face. Rachel could tell that she liked him. It was written all over her face. She wondered if Damien knew about that? Probably not. Rachel cleared her throat again and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bevin," she said getting the blonde girls attention again. "Are we still on for brunch? That's why I'm here."

Realization hit and Bevin nodded. "Right I totally forgot," she said, "but yeah let me just go grab my purse," she said and started walking towards the door. She turned around and smiled at Skills again. "I'll see you next week right?" she asked with the same smile still plastered to her face.

"Same time next week."

Bevin hurried out of the room and Rachel could hear her footsteps going down the hall. She turned and smiled at Skills before walking out of the door as well. Of all the things she expected with Bevin, she never expected that the moron would have a crush on her cello instructor.

* * *

Nathan pulled his car up in front of the large brick house and shut off the engine. The sun was shining down on him through the open top of the car. With the car off he could now her the sounds of birds the sprinklers in the grass. In the distance he heard the sound of a lawn mower. He opened the door and stepped out of the car before walking towards the front door of the large estate. When he reached it he didn't bother knocking before opening the door and walking inside. The house was light and open and he smiled as he saw the familiar surroundings. He loved being there. It was like an escape from all the chaos the city brought around.

He walked farther inside and dropped his bags by the main staircase that lead to the upstairs. He continued to walk around and he walked into the large living room. There was a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling and it sparkled even when it wasn't on. He saw pictures lining the mantel above the fireplace. He stopped when he noticed one that he always took time to look at. It was a picture of him with his aunt Karen and his mom when he was about 7 years old. He had a big smile on his face, his front two teeth missing. He smiled slightly when he looked at it and then shook his head before continuing through the large room. He walked up to hardwood steps and into the large black marble counter topped kitchen.

He saw a pitcher of iced tea on the counter filled to the brim. He continued to make his way through before walking toward the large glass doors that lead to the acres behind the house. When he opened the door he was met with the large patio. There were two stair ways from either side that lead down to the grass. He turned to the left and walked down the stairs. He saw his aunt sitting at the table next to her. Karen had shoulder length dark brown hair that was always naturally curly. She wore a smile on her face while she and the younger girl talked. She wore a white sweater with a pair of black pants. This look of her was always how Nathan pictured his aunt.

After taking in the appearance of Karen his eyes went to Haley. Her long blonde hair was slightly curled and pulled into a low side pony tail that laid over her left shoulder. She wore a long sleeve light purple shirt with a deep scoop neck. His eyes swept down her torso to her legs. She wore a pair of short denim shorts that showed of her tanned legs. She wore a simple pair of white Adidas on her feet. That was something Nathan liked. She didn't look dressy, but she looked amazing and it seemed so effortless. His eyes traveled back up her body and towards her face. Her lips were a dark pink and they looked glossy. He couldn't wait to kiss them. Her make up looked natural and like she hadn't spent hours paining on make up. He really liked that. God, she was so beautiful.

"Nathan!" Karen said when she saw him standing at the top of the stairs. She stood up and moved towards them. Nathan jogged down the stairs and over to his aunt. When he reached her she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here! I was wondering when you would get here!"

Nathan hugged her back and lifted her slightly off the ground. "It's so good to see you," he said and then let go of her. "I would have been here earlier but traffic was bad coming out of the city."

Karen shook her hand and waved a hand in front of him. "It doesn't matter," she said and smiled. "You're here now." She moved so she was standing next to him and grabbed his arm. "Nathan, why don't you come meet Haley." They walked closer to the table and Nathan saw Haley stand up before turning to face him fully. "Haley this is my nephew Nathan. He's going to be staying with me for a little while this Summer. And he'll be going to school with you in the fall."

Haley smiled and stuck her hand out towards him. "It's nice to meet you. Karen's told me a lot about you."

Nathan's eyes looked up and down her body again and he couldn't help when they stopped at her chest. He moved his eyes back up to her face and he wanted to smirk when he saw the slight look of annoyance in her eyes. "It's really nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand. She smiled again and tried to take her hand back from his. He continued to hold her hand in his until he felt her tugging her hand away.

"I'll be back," Karen said, "I made iced tea and I forgot to bring it out. You two go ahead and sit down I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked towards the steps and Nathan went to the table they had been sitting at. He took a seat and waited for Haley to follow. He could tell that she was a little nervous being alone with him. But he liked that she was nervous.

When she did finally sit down she opened her mouth to say something to him but he cut her off. "I read your article," he said. Haley's eyebrows creased.

"You did?" she said, "that surprises me."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know. That seems like something you would have skipped over.'

"My sister showed it to me."

Haley nodded her head. She was still surprised that he bothered to read it. From what she knew about Nathan Scott, it didn't seem like his thing. Why would he waist his time reading something about staying a virgin when clearly that was the last thing he was. Of course she knew all about him. She knew every bad thing she needed to know about him. And now she was glad she did. If she hadn't, she might have been blinded by his good looks and his charm.

"But to be honest," he said, "I think it's bull shit."

Haley scoffed surprised at his comment. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned more towards the table and closer to him. "And why is that?"

"Well why would you judge something you've never tried. Who are you to say it's wrong when you've never even done it."

"I'm not saying sex is wrong," she said, "I just think that it's something you should do when you're in love. And people our age aren't mature enough to really understand love."

"How do you know?"

"We're too young."

"In _your_ opinion."

"Yes in my opinion."

"So you've never been in love?" he asked. "What about that boyfriend of yours that you wrote about. What if he was in love with you? Would you have sex with him?"

"I would need to feel the same way back and I'm not in love with him. And he's not in love with me. We aren't that serious. And he would never try to pressure me into something that I'm not ready for. He's willing to wait as long as I need to."

"Bull shit."

"Why is that bull shit?"

Nathan smirked when she said that. She was the type of girl that he would never expect to cuss. It seemed like a foreign word coming from her mouth. "Whether you want to admit it or not, every guy wants to have sex. Every guy over the age of 13 that is. So even if he's not pressuring you, he wants it. He wants it bad. And I can't say that I blame him," he said, blatantly checking her out, "I mean look at you. You're obviously hot."

She scoffed again and leaned away from him so she was now resting her back against the chair. "Well then," she said, "based off what you said I wouldn't expect a guy to understand where I'm coming from anyways. Especially not one like you. I've been very well informed of you reputation."

It was now Nathan's turn to be confused. How would she even know anything about him? "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well I've just been told about how you promise girls everything to get them into bed with you."

"What? And where did you hear this?"

"Oh I couldn't tell you that," she said, "let's just say… a friend wrote me."

"A friend wrote you?"

"Mhmm," she said and nodded.

Nathan was a little pissed. Who did they think they were bad mouthing him to her. Fuck. This was probably going to set him back a few days. Now he had to make her think that he was the perfect guy. "Well what if I'm not like that?"

"Then good for you."

Nathan opened his mouth to continuing the conversation but he looked up and saw Karen walking back towards them. He smiled at his aunt again before looking at Haley. She was smiling at Karen too. "I hope you guys thought of something to talk about when I was gone."

"We sure did," Haley said and smiled as Karen handed her a glass or iced tea.

"That's great," she said and sat in the seat between them.

Nathan smiled and nodded at his aunt before staring towards Haley again. Part of him really felt bad for her. She really didn't know what she was missing out on with this whole no sex thing. But she wasn't going to have to worry about that much longer. Soon enough she was going to know just how great it was. And he for one couldn't wait to be the one to show her just how much she would love it. He was going to love it too.

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch flipping through stations on the TV. She was so damn bored without Nathan there. Even though they annoyed each other, the best part of him was that she loved to push his buttons. She groaned and turned off the TV before picking up her phone that sat next to her. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" he said on the other end.

"How are things going?"

"Oh you know," Nathan said, "pretty great…"

"So nothing so far?"

"I just got here this morning. Don't you worry you'll have your chance at me."

"Oh yeah that's what I'm worried about…" she said and rolled her eyes. "Well I was just checking in on you. Making sure you're staying out of trouble and all."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said, "cuz that's what you're best at. Keeping me out of trouble and all."

"Sure is."

She heard the click of the other line and she knew he had hung up. She groaned and dropped her phone. She was a little insulted. Since when did he not have time for her? He always had time for her. He was really letting this new challenge get to his head. And she wasn't so sure she was ok with it. What if she just let him fuck her for the hell of it? Maybe then he would stop freaking out over this girl.

She didn't see what was so special about her anyway. She wasn't incredibly gorgeous in her opinion. She really couldn't see it. It had to be the virgin thing. Nathan liked virgins. That had to be it. But why this girl? Why was he so concerned with this girl? Shouldn't he have been more concerned with her?

* * *

Nathan sat down at the table and waited for Haley to walk in. Karen had told him that dinner was ready and he had hurried down. When he walked in Haley wasn't there. So he sat and he waited for her to come down. When she did he saw that she had changed. she was now wearing a red hooded sweat shirt and a pair of black leggings. Her hair had been taken out of the braid and it was now wavy and falling over her shoulders. Did this girl always have to look so good?

She sat down in the chair across the table from him. She could practically feel his eyes boring wholes into her. She prayed that her skin didn't turn light pink because of it. She was easily embarrassed and when she was, she blushed. She couldn't help it. And him staring was just making things worse. She wished that he could focus on something besides her. Part of her thought about just staring right back at him, but she knew she couldn't do that. That would just be too awkward. So instead she chose to avoid his eyes at all costs. She focused on the things that Karen was saying instead.

Nathan smirked when he watched her avoid his stares. He wanted her to feel nervous. He wanted her to blush. It was a huge turn on. He listened as she and his aunt talked about the things she liked to do. He actually listened. She loved music and she liked to play the piano and she wanted to be an English major. She was going to apply to places like Stanford, Yale, Columbia and Harvard. He remained mostly silent at dinner, choosing to learn more about her instead.

When dinner was over Karen said goodnight to both of them and told them she was going to read before bed. When she walked out of the room they remained at the table. Haley looked up and saw Nathan staring at her once again. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Stare."

Nathan laughed. "Why? Does it make you nervous?"

"More like it's annoying," she said, "not to mention rude."

Nathan smirked, "trust me if I wanted to be rude I could be rude."

"I don't doubt that."

She stood up and walked away from the table, giving Nathan the chance to look at her ass while she walked. He stood up too and after he finished watching her he hurried to catch up with her. When he did she had already reached the stairs. He ran up beside her and walked up them with her. "Now you're being a little rude."

"Am I?" she said, "well oh well."

"Why is it that you don't like me?" he asked and she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Well only knowing you for a few hours," she said, "I can already tell that you're full of yourself. You think you can get whatever you want whenever you want just because of your looks. You expect girls to fall at your feet and you don't know how to act when a girl doesn't fall for your shit."

"Wow, you're more than a little rude then. What gives you the right to say that about me? You don't know anything about me."

"Prove me wrong then," she said and shifted her weight to one leg. "Prove to me that I'm wrong about you and that you're really the best guy out there and I'll apologize and take back everything that I said." She stepped down a few steps until she was eye level with him. "But until then, keep your comments to yourself about my personal choices and opinions and stop checking me out when you think I'm not looking." She turned around and walked back up the stairs. She turned and looked over her shoulder towards him. "And stop staring at my ass."

Nathan couldn't help but smirk. She was a lot more than he expected. He would admit that he thought getting her to fall for him would be easier than it was actually going to be. But he could tell she was going to be worth it. Haley James was going to be amazing, he could tell. He could barely stop himself from following her up the stairs and just grabbing her and taking her right then. But he wouldn't do that, the wait was going to be worth it.


	3. Nobody Does It Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews ya'll(: and I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything, I've been sick for awhile and busy with school, but I'm on break now so hopefully I can get some writing in! Happy Holidays to ya'll(:**

**Chapter 3: Nobody Does It Better**

Laying in his bed he let his thoughts race through his head. For the life of him he couldn't seem to slow them down. All he wanted to do was get out of the bed he was currently occupying and march down the hall towards Haley's room. He didn't exactly know what he would do when he got there, or what he would say, but he just knew that he wanted to see her. Or talk to her. Well, if he was being honest he wanted to do a lot more than that, but he couldn't.

Nathan glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. He wasn't tried at all. He couldn't sleep. Every time he shut his eyes they popped back open. He threw the blanket off himself and got out of bed before walking towards the door. He threw it open and looked down the hall. No one was awake. He made his way down the long hallway and towards the stairs. Once he made his way down them he continued down another hallway towards the room where the pool was. When he opened the door he saw the large pool that was completely motionless.

He walked along the light blue tiled floor and towards the stereo system. He pressed a few bottoms and music boomed through the room. He knew that it wouldn't be heard anywhere else. Except Haley's room. He smirked before turning back towards the pool. He pushed his black boxer's off and jumped in the pool. He feel of the cold water on his skin surprised him, but it wasn't long until he got used to it.

After a few minutes he got out of the water and grabbed a towel from a near by chair and wrapped it around his neck. He ran it over his air leaving it damp. After a few minutes he heard the thick glass door open and he turned his head and saw Haley standing near it. Her long hair was swept over her shoulder and she wore a pair of green pajama shorts with a loose white tank top. Under it he could see her black bra.

Haley looked around the room waiting until she saw Nathan. She gasped when she saw his naked form standing near the stereo on the other side of the pool. "I'm so sorry," she said turning to look away from him. Nathan smirked and dropped the towel onto the ground.

"It's ok," he said, "just let me put my suit back on."

He watched as she continued to face the wall. He smirked again before jumping back in the pool. She turned around a few seconds later and then walked towards the gold railing that lead down into the water. She leaned against it and said, "do you know that your music is playing in every room of the house?"

"It isn't," Nathan said, "just yours."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Of course."

She walked over to the stereo and looked at the buttons before hitting one that turned off the music. She sent another look in his direction before turning back towards the door. She started to walk towards it. "Goodnight Nathan."

"Wait," he said, "why don't you join me?"

"I'm not wearing a swim suit," she answered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're wearing your underwear aren't you?" he asked. He saw the look that crossed her face. It said that he was crazy and there was no way she was going to strip down to her underwear in front of him. "What?" he said, "look, I won't look," he said turning in the water so his back was facing her.

Haley ran her hands through her hair. Every part of her was screaming at her to turn towards the door and walk away from him. She was not the kind of girl who did things like that. It just wasn't her. Besides, she knew what kind of a guy he was. She'd been warned about him. But there was also something inside of her that told her to do it. What was going to happen? Nothing that she didn't want. She sighed before grabbing the end of her tank top and pulling it over her head. She dropped it to the ground before undoing the tie on her pajama shorts. She pushed them down her legs and tried to push away her nervousness as well.

She walked towards the stairs that lead into the water and she began to make her way into the cold water. She held her breath as she felt the water come up over her chest. When she released the breath she'd been holding she saw Nathan turn around and face her. Something about the way that he was looking at her got her heart racing again. It wasn't the typical smirk that he'd been wearing since she met him, only hours earlier, but there was a seriousness in his eyes.

Nathan watched as she hesitantly made her way towards him. He could tell that she was nervous to be around him. His eyes swept over her, what he could see of her at least. There were goose bumps covering the skin he could see. Her long blonde hair was beginning to submerge more in the water the closer she got to him. Her face was free of any make up that she might have been wearing before. She had her bottom lip between her teeth while she watched him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after a minute.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Different than before."

He sent her a crooked smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I was just noticing how beautiful you are."

She rolled her eyes, "what a line. Do you use that on all the other girls too?"

"What other girls?"

"All the girls that you've lied to, to get them to have sex with you. The girls that you promise the world to."

She moved around in the water and he counted her movement with his own. "Don't you think you could at least tell me who it is that's telling you all these things about me?"

Nathan was really pissed that someone would go as far as to send her some letter telling her what a bad person he was. Whoever this person was must have really hated him. But it made no sense. Who would do that? They were really causing damage to him in Haley's eyes and he didn't know how he was going to fix it. He needed her to trust him or he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"I can't do that."

"You mean you won't."

"That too."

"I'm not a bad person Haley," Nathan said, "whatever that person told you…"

"You'll have to prove that to me."

"Well I must have a little bit of your trust. Or if I don't, there's still something about me that you like. Or you wouldn't be right here with me right now."

Haley knew he was right. But she would never admit that to him. She didn't even know what it was about him that drew her in. All she knew was that if she were smart, she'd stay away from him. But apparently she wasn't very smart. The voice in her head was telling her to get out of the pool and go back to bed. Telling her that he was bad news. But she couldn't seem to move away from him. Even when he moved closer to her, she could hardly get herself to take a small step back.

Nathan reached a hand out towards her and tentatively grabbed at her waist. The feel of her smooth skin in his hand surprised him. He was sure that she would have moved away from him. He moved closer to her again and pulled her towards him. It wasn't long before her body was flush against his. He smirked as he saw the nervous look cross her face. He was sure that this wasn't her thing. She wasn't the type of girl to just strip down to her underwear and go for a round of midnight swimming with a boy she'd just met. And he was positive that she didn't spend much time alone in rooms with naked guys. Her hands went to his shoulders and she gently pushed away from him.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So," she said, "this isn't ok. I shouldn't be here with you like this."

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"It feels pretty wrong to me."

She moved through the water towards the stairs and climbed back up them. She could feel the blush painting her skin as she went to grab her clothes that she'd dropped earlier. When she turned around she saw Nathan blatantly checking her out. Her blush intensified as she pulled her pajama shorts back on over her legs and pulled her tank top on over her wet skin. "I'll see you later Nathan," she said as she opened the door and walked out.

Nathan let out a frustrated groan. That was not how he pictured tonight going. He thought she would have let him get a little farther. Every other girl would have. But it was becoming quite obvious that Haley James was not every other girl. And as much as he hated that fact, it was also kind of sexy. He liked that she didn't fall at his feet at the drop of a hat like any other girl. It was also sexy that she didn't take his bullshit. He'd never met a girl like that before. Plus, that girl had a serious ass.

Nathan dunked himself under the water trying to clear his head. If he thought trying to sleep was hard before, there was no way he'd be able to now.

* * *

Rachel sat at the table in the restaurant that she'd been at for the last hour. She agreed to meet Katherine and Bevin for lunch. Of course she would have much rather found something else to do with her time, but whatever. If she was going to get them to love her, she had to play the part of the girl with the heart of an angel. But to say that she was bored out of her mind was an understatement. Katherine had been talking the whole time about Bevin's cello lessons and how excited she was for her to be starting at Manchester in the fall. All things Rachel already knew.

But Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Katherine knew about Bevin's little crush on her cello instructor. She didn't know how she could not. It was incredibly obvious to Rachel the second she walked into the room the day before. Anyone with eyes would have seen what she had seen. But Katherine was probably too caught up in herself to notice anything like that. Rachel knew what it was like to have a mother who didn't give a shit about you. Who cared more about the reputation that you carried around more than the person you really were.

Rachel almost felt bad for Bevin. Almost, but not really.

She might have felt worse if Mommy's Little Princess over there hadn't been the reason for Rachel's humiliation. Of course Bevin had no idea that Damien had dumped Rachel and she probably wouldn't ever know. Rachel actually preferred it that way. She didn't want the news that Damien West dumped Rachel Gatina for Bevin Mirskey to get out. She would be even more humiliated than before. It would have been the end of her, she was sure of it.

When Katherine's phone rang she excused herself from the table and took the call outside. Rachel took that as her opportunity to talk to Bevin about Skills. "So," Rachel began, "your cello instructor seems really nice."

"Oh Antwon?" Bevin said, her face lighting up, "he's great."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, he's awesome. He's only 19 but he plays better than most people twice his age. He's going to Julliard in the fall. He's amazing."

"Seems like it," Rachel said. She cleared her throat and rested her elbows on the table before interlocking her fingers. "So, how are things with Damien? I hear you two are going strong."

Bevin shrugged, "things are fine."

"You must be so excited about the fact that he's showing some interest in you."

"Yeah I guess," she said, "but he always talks about the girl he was dating before. It's kind of annoying."

That peaked Rachel's interest. Damien brought her up a lot? Well maybe he was finally seeing that he had made the wrong choice. "Really?" she asked, "what's he saying about her?"

"Mostly he's glad to be rid of her. He always says things about her being some drugged up head case."

Rachel dropped her hands to the table with a slam. A few people at tables around them glanced over. She laughed a little and smoothed out the table cloth before turning her attention back to Bevin. "A drugged up head case huh?" she said, "well then you have nothing to worry about. He's clearly falling for you."

"It's whatever," Bevin said, running her finger over the rim of her water glass.

"You have a crush on your cello instructor don't you?" Rachel said suddenly.

Bevin looked back up at her. There was surprise clearly evident on her face and Rachel couldn't help but smirk. The look on her face gave it all away. She might as well have just yelled to the whole room about how she felt for him. "How did you know that?" Bevin asked.

"Oh come on," Rachel said, "I mean it was pretty obvious."

"Do you think my mom knows?" Bevin asked, "she would be furious."

"Trust me," Rachel said and pushed her red hair behind her ears, "she doesn't know a thing." Bevin looked relieved. "If you want to get closer to him, I can help you with that."

"Really?"

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of the large modern looking house. Most of it was glass paneling and he could see inside of it. He didn't really want to be here. It wasn't really his idea of a good time. He would have much rather been around Haley. But here he was, at Chris Keller's house. He sighed before shutting off his car and stepping out. He hoped he could make this a quick visit.

He walked along the sidewalk until he made his way to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. When the door opened he saw Chris standing on the other side. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a button up shirt with a bright pattern. From the looks of his hair it appeared that he used the whole thing of gel in his hair that morning. He smiled when he saw Nathan and leaned back against the door frame. "Well, well," Chris said, "I'll be damned. What the fuck is Nathan Scott doing standing at my door?"

"Hey Chris," Nathan said, "um I actually came here for some help from you."

"Help from me?" Chris said and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's weird cuz the last time I saw you, it was when you threw your fist into my face and called me a fag. Now I find it hard to believe that you would have any sort of problem that you would need my help with."

"I'm really sorry about that Chris," Nathan said and looked down at the ground before looking back up at him, "I was out of line. I was really drunk."

"Mhmm," Chris said, "I remember that too."

"Look," Nathan said, "I know you probably hate me, but I really do need your help with something."

"The Keller doesn't hold grudges," Chris said, "so… what can I help you with?"

Chris moved out of the way and back into his house. Nathan followed after him shutting the door behind him. Chris walked into a large living room and sat down on the bench next to the large piano that occupied a lot of the space in the room. Nathan took a seat on the couch and faced him. "Well," Nathan said, "if I remember correctly, you always kind of knew a lot about people and I was wondering, how much do you know about Haley James?"

"Haley James huh?" Chris said, "why you got a jones for her?"

"So what if I do?"

"I'm just surprised. She doesn't really seem like your type."

"Can you just tell me what you know about her?"

"I met her at orientation last month. I'm sure you already know she's the new headmaster's daughter. We went out to lunch and I got to know her pretty well. She's definitely your typical virgin. So if you're planning on trying to get in her pants, it's probably not gonna happen. Sorry to tell ya."

"You wouldn't happen to know who it is that would send her a letter bad mouthing me, do you?"

"If you're implying that it was me," Chris said, "you're wrong. Trust me I don't waste my time with things like that."

Nathan nodded, "well someone did."

"And you don't know who?"

"Trust me if I did that person would be in a great deal of pain right now."

"Well that sure is a puzzle," Chris said before strumming his fingers over a few keys on the piano.

Nathan leaned back into the couch, "no shit," he said and covered his face with his hands before letting out a sigh. "Who do I know that would have a big enough problem with me to bad mouth me to her. Do I even know anyone who's close enough with her to send her a letter like that?"

Chris continued to run his fingers over the keys before something came to him. He turned on the bench and faced Nathan. "What about your cousin?"

Nathan sat up again and looked at Chris. "Lucas?" Nathan asked. "I mean maybe. I did sleep with Peyton last year after homecoming."

Chris laughed, "you know I don't think he really had a problem with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucas doesn't exactly play for the boys team."

Nathan thought about if for a minute then let out a laugh. "You're telling me that Luke is gay?" Nathan laughed again, "no way."

"Oh, yes way. Trust me I would know."

Nathan thought for a moment before speaking again. "Ok," Nathan said, "but so what? That doesn't mean he sent anything to Haley. I mean do they even know each other?"

"You really don't know anything about your own family do you?" Chris said, "Lucas and Haley are old friends. She told me that they've known each other since they were kids."

Nathan couldn't believe he didn't know that. He would have thought that maybe she would have mentioned that to him. Or that Karen would have mentioned that to him. But then at the same time he wasn't surprised. She was staying with his aunt. Karen was Lucas's mom. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.

"Do you think that he would send that letter?"

"I don't know," Chris said, "you'd be surprised at what people do."

"Do you think you can arrange a meeting for him me and him tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Don't think this isn't going to cost you," Chris said with a smirk on his face. Nathan rolled his eyes before pulling out his wallet and pulling out a 100. He dropped it onto the table next to him and looked back up at Chris.

"That should cover it."

Chris shrugged, "I like that watch of yours too."

Nathan looked down at his wrist and then back up at Chris. "No way in hell."

"It was worth a shot."

Nathan stood up and walked back towards the door. "I'll be back tonight, say midnight?"

"That sounds good."

Nathan opened the door and walked out of the house before turning around and looking back at Chris. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Nathan walked back out to his car before getting inside. He put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He couldn't believe that his own cousin would have something to do with this. He didn't know what he would have done to him to make him write a letter to Haley bad mouthing him. But he was sure as hell going to find out. This was why Nathan never trusted anyone. Everyone proved eventually why they couldn't be trusted. Even family.


	4. So Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews ya'll(: I would love even more though!**

**Chapter 4: So Bad**

She knew it was ridiculous. A sane person wouldn't be thinking thoughts like this. But, as hard as she tried she couldn't help but think about Nathan Scott. Now, she knew that he was a bad guy. His attitude was cocky and arrogant and from what she heard about him, she knew to steer clear of him. But, there was something about him. Even when he was being a cocky bastard, which was most of the time, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She hated to admit that. But he had said it himself. There was obviously something about him that she liked. If there was honestly nothing there she wouldn't have stayed with him the night before. Granted, it wasn't like she was there for long, but normally she wouldn't have stayed at all. That totally wasn't the type of girl she was.

Haley sighed as she flipped the page in her book. She was trying to focus on the words on the page, but she couldn't. She couldn't help but wonder what Nathan was doing. He had gone back to the city earlier in the day and he was gone for a few hours. When he came back he went straight to his room. She only saw him at dinner. Even then, he didn't say much. Normally he would have done something to make her feel awkward and uncomfortable. That was what he did. But not tonight. There was something up with him. That much she was sure of.

It wasn't that she was trying to be nosey, she just couldn't help but wonder what it was that had caused the change in attitude. It was obvious that something was on his mind. Something was bothering him. She would have asked, but, then she had to remind herself that she didn't care. Nathan Scott didn't matter to her. Or at least he shouldn't matter to her. If she was smart, he wouldn't matter to her.

What would her father think if he knew that she even knew him. She was sure that her father wouldn't be happy about the fact that she had spent anytime with him. He wasn't the type of guy her father would ever approve of. Even if all they had was friendship. It didn't matter he wouldn't like him. She knew that. He would scrutinize him and look at him with those judgmental eyes that Haley hated. She loved her father, but when he was judging someone, she hated it. It brought an uncomfortable air to the room.

Closing her book she stood up before placing it on the bedside table. She walked over to her window and pushed the thin white fabric curtains out of the way. She looked down at the gravel drive and saw Nathan walking towards his car. Glancing back at the clock she saw that it was almost 11:30. Where could he have been going? Not that she was all that surprised to see him leaving at a time like this. He would be the type to go out for a late night. He was a party boy she could tell.

She watched as he started his car and sped out of the driveway and kicked up dust behind him. She shut the curtains again before walking towards the door. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't even tired. She walked through the door and shut it behind her quietly. She didn't know if Karen was asleep and if she was she didn't want to wake her. She walked down the hall to the large staircase and made her way down them. When she reached the bottom she turned to the right and went towards the kitchen. The lights were off and she ran her hand along the wall looking for the light switch.

The lights illuminated the kitchen and she walked towards the cabinets to grab a glass. She filled it with cold water before sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She ran her finger over the cold tiles of the counter. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking of Nathan. She knew that it was ridiculous. She hated herself for it.

"Haley," she heard from the door, "what are you doing up?"

Haley looked up quickly and saw Karen walking into the kitchen. She had a robe on over her pajamas and her short dark hair was tucked behind her ears.

"Did I wake you up?" Haley asked.

"Not at all. I couldn't sleep," she said before opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk. She then grabbed to glasses and filled them before grabbing a plate of cookies and placing them between her and the younger blonde. "I guess you couldn't either?"

"I haven't really tried, but I'm not tired."

Karen nodded before taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie off the plate. Haley smiled before doing the same. She was glad to get the chance to spend more time with Karen. She'd known her since she was young but she didn't get to see her as much as she would have liked. Karen was like a second mother to her. She was her best friend's mother and like a mentor to Haley. She was the type of woman that Haley would like to be when she's older. That was how much she looked up to her.

"Have you gotten the chance to get to know Nathan at all?" Karen asked.

"Not really," Haley answered, "we've talked a little, but not much."

"He's a hard person to get to know," Karen said, "sometimes I worry he won't ever show the sweet side of him."

"I wasn't aware he had one," Haley said and then looked up at Karen. "Sorry," she said before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No," Karen said, "I know that Nathan has… a rude stubbornness to him. Unfortunately that comes from his father. He doesn't ever like to be vulnerable and so he puts a wall up. It takes a lot to get him to break that down."

"What about his mom?" Haley asked, "I mean is she like that?"

Karen shook her head. "Nathan's mother… she passed away when Nathan 12. His parent's divorced when he was 11. It effected him in a way I never thought it would. He started acting out, talking back. It got worse when his mom got sicker. She was diagnosed with breast cancer when he was 9. She just got sicker and sicker and Nathan couldn't find a healthy way to deal with it. When she died… it was like he completely shut himself off from everyone around him."

Haley didn't know that about his mom. Haley had known Lucas and his parents since she was young, but she had never once met Nathan or his parents. She didn't even know about him up until a few months ago. She definitely had no idea that he lost his mom when he was so young. No wonder he was the way he was. It couldn't have been easy to lose someone that important to you. She just hoped that she would never have to lose someone she loved.

"I never knew that."

"Nathan doesn't really like to talk about it."

Haley nodded. She was sure that it was a sore subject. She wouldn't have wanted to talk about it either.

"Then when his dad re-married, Nathan hated that. Plus, Rachel isn't the best influence in the world. Of course I'm not saying Nathan was the perfect angel before she came around, but I'm sure she doesn't help anything."

"Who's Rachel?" Haley asked.

"Nathan's step sister. I've never liked her to be honest. She has a bad attitude and acts like everyone should give her what she wants whenever she wants it. It's annoying."

Haley laughed, "hopefully I won't have to meet her anytime soon."

"I hope you don't either. It would be unfortunate."

Haley smiled before taking a sip of the milk in front of her. "I know I've already told you this," she started, "but thank you again for letting me stay with you until school starts. I really appreciate it!"

"It's my pleasure. You know you're always welcome here."

Haley smiled again. She hoped that was true. Sometimes she felt like she really needed another place to go besides home. She loved her family, but sometimes she felt so alone. But not here. Not with Karen. She'd never felt uncomfortable with Karen. She was like her family and the feeling of comfort always surrounded her when she was around. She hoped that feeling would never go away.

* * *

Nathan shut the engine off and opened the door. As he walked around his car he saw a red truck parked in the driveway. It was Lucas's. He looked at the car and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Lucas was the one who was bad mouthing him. What had he ever done to him? He sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it, that was much was certain. Lucas would curse the day he messed with him. If he was smart, he never would have opened his mouth to Haley. Nathan would make sure that he would regret it.

He walked up the lawn towards the front door. When he reached the door he bent down and picked up the mat. Grabbing the key from under it, he couldn't help but smirk. He put the key in the lock and walked in. The lights in the house were dim. He looked over at the table and saw an open bottle of tequila. He went over to it and picked it up before taking a swig. He felt the burn in his throat as he swallowed it down. He kept it in his hand as he walked up the stairs.

He could hear sounds from behind the door. Damn, Chris worked fast. He shook his head before grabbing the handle of the door and turning it. He threw it open and walked inside the room. Sure, seeing his cousin fucking with a guy was really the last thing he wanted to see. In fact, it made him want to throw up. But, unfortunately it had to be done. He need to be able to hold this over Lucas. It was just the way things had to be. If Lucas hadn't opened his big mouth- figuratively- they wouldn't be in this situation.

Nathan saw Lucas scrambling to grab his clothes off the floor. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as he leaned back against Chris's desk. Chris seemed completely unfazed by the fact that Nathan was there. Lucas on the other hand was mortified. He couldn't believe his cousin was seeing this.

"Well," Nathan said, "what the fuck do we have here?" he asked before taking another sip of the tequila.

"Nathan-" Lucas's started, "I swear to God this isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm sure you're right," Nathan said, "I mean you were just really drunk and blah, blah, blah. But really Lucas. I mean I'm surprised. I never knew that this was what you were into. But, what do you think all of you're friends are gonna say when they find out? What will the rest of the family think?"

"You can't say anything!" Lucas said, panic stricken.

"Really?" Nathan said and laughed, "because yes, I fucking can. And trust me it would be my pleasure to tell everyone that you're a fudge packer."

"What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do to me? What did I ever do to you?" Nathan asked. "I mean you are the one who's been talking to Haley James about me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the only one that she knows that knows me. You're her fucking best friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucas yelled.

"Haven't you been telling her what a horrible person I am? All the shitty things you can think about me? You expect me to believe that it wasn't you?"

"I swear to God I've never said anything to her about you! She never even knew who you were until she met you at my mom's! I've never told her anything about you!"

Nathan set the bottle down and looked at Chris. Chris told him that it had to have been Lucas. But seeing Lucas now, Nathan could see it wasn't him. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "You know," he said, "come to think of it… it probably wasn't him. He's not creative enough to be a backstabber. He's too sweet for that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nathan asked angrily, "you told me it was him!"

"Guess I was wrong," Chris said and shrugged again.

Nathan couldn't believe this. He had paid that bastard 100 dollars for nothing. Lucas obviously wasn't the one who wrote to Haley. He could see it on his face that he had no idea what he was talking about. Now Nathan was left 100 dollars poorer and he wasn't making any progress with Haley. And he had absolutely no idea who wrote that God damned letter. This was a fucking nightmare.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Someone sent a letter to Haley telling her all the bad things about Nathan and now he can't get in her pants," Chris said, "I told him that it's a waste of his time anyways."

"You honestly think I would do something like that?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan.

"Well apparently you do a lot of things I would have never thought you would."

"I swear to God Nathan I wasn't me."

Nathan leaned back against the desk. He was raking his brain trying to think of who would send her that letter. Suddenly an idea came to his head. "I know it wasn't you," he said, "but you're gonna find out who it was."

* * *

"Tell him you think about him all the time. Tell him you're too shy to tell him in person about the feelings you have for him."

"Won't he think that's weird?"

"Why would think that's weird? Just tell him the way he makes you feel."

Rachel rolled her eyes when Bevin's back was again facing her. God Bevin was so damn annoying. She couldn't wait for the day when she didn't have to be around her all the time. She was sure that if she had to hear her voice anymore she was going to slit her wrists. But the torture was worth it. When she had ruined her reputation this would all be worth it. She just needed to speed up the process. And soon.

She wondered if Nathan would still be apposed to helping her with this. It wasn't like it would distract him from whatever it was he was doing with Miss Seventeen Magazine. She couldn't help but get angry when she thought about it. She didn't like to admit that she was jealous person, but she was. Nathan was hers. He shouldn't be spending time trying to get with other girls. It was ridiculous and it needed to stop. Rachel had even considered just giving up the bet and sleeping with him. At least then he wouldn't be focusing on that other girl.

But she knew that would make her look weak. And she never looked weak. And she never lost a bet. She knew that by the time school started that his car was as good as hers. He was stupid if he thought that she would ever sleep with him. Obviously she wasn't the type. He should just stop wasting his time. It was ridiculous.

"Do you think he likes you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Bevin said and turned to face her. She was sitting with her legs crossed near the wall on Rachel's bed. Rachel sat on the couch by the window while she wrote her letter to Skills. "I hope so but I have no idea!"

"Well you'll never know if you don't tell him how you feel."

Bevin was so unbelievably naïve. Rachel couldn't understand how someone could function on a day to day basis being this stupid. It made no sense to her. Of course she would have to tell him how she felt if she wanted to know how felt. He knew that he wasn't allowed to have feelings for her so he wouldn't make the first move. It was up to Bevin. Or Rachel, considering she was the one who had to orchestrate the whole thing. Without her, Bevin would be nowhere.

"So," Rachel said, "have you ever been with a guy?"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel struggled to not roll her eyes at her last comment. What the hell else would she have meant. "Have you ever had sex with a boy?"

"Of course not," Bevin said.

"Maybe you should. I mean if you're with Skills, don't you want him to enjoy being with you. I don't know for sure obviously, but if I was a guy I'd want a girl who was confident and knew what she was doing and knew how to please me."

"You think he won't me because I'm a virgin?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, "but guys are all the same. They all want sex. Sure they can be the nicest guy on the planet, but a part of them wants sex. Maybe it would be in your best interest to… practice."

"I'm not gonna be some kind of slut."

Rachel sighed, "it doesn't make you a slut. And besides, everyone does it. Just not everyone talks about it."

"Who do you think I should… practice with?" Bevin asked and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sure I can think of someone," Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Haley sat at the table waiting for the waiter to bring her drink. She was also waiting for Lucas to make his way into the restaurant. He had called her that morning out of the blue wondering if she wanted to meet him in the city for lunch. She quickly accepted his offer. She loved Lucas and she felt like she hadn't seen him in a long time. She didn't even know that he had been in the city. She thought he was still in California. Apparently, she'd been wrong. But regardless, she was excited to see him. He was one of her oldest friends.

The waiter came back and set down a glass of pink lemonade in front of her. She thanked him before taking a sip of it. A minute later she looked up towards the door and saw Lucas walk in. He saw her and smiled before hurrying towards where she was sitting. She stood up quickly and met him halfway. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He held her back, slightly picking her up off the ground in their hug.

Lucas smiled at his old friend before sitting down at the table. He was happy to see her. It had been forever since he last had talked to her and it was nice to be in her presence. She always gave off a comforting vibe and he had missed that. He hoped that she wouldn't ever find out that he was there because Nathan was making him. He knew that she would be pissed at him. Not that he could blame her. But he had to do what Nathan was telling him to do. Who knew what would happen if he didn't.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's ok," she replied with a smile, "I'm just glad you called me. I haven't even been into the city yet so it's nice to actually be here."

"That reminds me," he said, "how is staying at the house?"

"It's great. You know I love you're mom. And she's been really great to me since I got here."

Haley hoped that he wouldn't ask anything about Nathan. She didn't even know if he knew that he had been staying there as well. She just didn't want to think about him. She felt like that's what she had spent the last few hours doing and if she could have a time where she didn't do that, she would appreciate it.

"My mom loves you, you know that." Lucas smiled and took a sip of the water that had been on the table waiting there when he got there. He then looked up at Haley before clearing his throat. "I heard my cousin is also there."

"Yeah," Haley answered, hoping that would be the end of that part of the conversation.

"How's he been?"

"I don't really know," Haley said, "we haven't really talked all that much. Just when he got there."

"Well he's a really cool guy," Lucas said. "I mean he was practically my best friend growing up. He still is one of my good friends."

"Really?" Haley asked, "he just seems so different from you. I don't know it's just kind of weird to think that he's even related to you and your family."

"Nathan's had a bit of a rough life."

"Yeah I heard about his mom."

"It was really hard on him," Lucas said, "but he's really a great guy. You should try to get to know him better."

"I don't know," Haley said, "I mean just the things I've heard about him. He's really not the kind of guy I would want to spend time around. He's pretty much the exact opposite of the kind of guy I'd like. I just don't trust guys like him."

"What have you heard about him?"

"Just that he plays girls a lot to get them into bed with him. And that he manipulates everyone around him. Trust is a big thing with me and from what I've heard, he's a person I should never trust."

"Who told you that?" Lucas said, "that's ridiculous. They clearly don't know anything about him."

"I can't really say," she said, "but I have no reason to think that they'd be lying to me."

"Come on Haley, it's me. You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend remember?"

"I know it's just-"

"Do I look like I'm about to go and tell the world?"

Haley smiled, "no."

"You can tell me."

"Ok," Haley said, "do you know Katherine Mirskey?"

"I've met her a couple of times."

"She was one of the people I met after orientation and she wrote me. She told me that I should look out for him. That I shouldn't trust him. The way she described him, it's like she thinks he's the most dangerous thing on the planet."

"Nathan's my cousin Hales and trust me I know what he's really like. You can trust him. He's always had my back."

Lucas hated telling her these things. He knew he was lying to her and he knew that she was going to end up hurt. In any other case he would be protecting his best friend from his cousin. He knew what Nathan was like. Hell, he was lying to her right now because he knew what Nathan was like. But he just couldn't risk it. He knew that Nathan would hesitate to tell everyone that what he'd found out. He didn't mess around with things like that. Lucas knew that he couldn't mess around this time either. He had to do what Nathan was telling him.

Through the lunch Lucas continued to tell Haley as many great things about Nathan that he could think of. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he was worried. Nathan wasn't the best guy around. Anyone could see that. Haley would have seen that clearly without the letter from Katherine. But Lucas knew that he had to tell her what a great guy he was. She had to believe him.

After lunch he walked her out and waited with her while she waited for a cab. She was going back to Karen's and he had to call Nathan. He knew that his job was done. He just hoped that Nathan would leave him out of this from now on. He didn't want to be apart of her getting hurt. He said his goodbyes to her and watched her get in the cab that would drive her back to the country. When she was out of site he pulled out his cell phone and called Nathan.

* * *

Nathan sped down the street on his way back to his house in the city. He was listening to what Lucas was saying on the other line. Nathan couldn't believe that it was Katherine Mirskey. Well, actually he could. She had hated him since the day she met him. She would be the one to tell Haley to stay away from him. He was just so pissed off. He wanted to find a way to get that bitch back for what she'd done to him.

Pulling in front of the building her shut the car off and hurried out of it. He heard the voice of the doorman telling him, yet again, how he wasn't supposed to park there. He told him this every time he parked there and obviously it wasn't having any impact on him. Why would today be the day that he decided to listen to him?

He hurried through the doors and towards the elevator. He could feel the anger just rushing through his body. Who the fuck did she think he was. He walked into the apartment and went to the living room. He saw Rachel sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hand. "You'll never believe what I found out," he said as he made his way closer to where she was sitting.

"Good to see you too," she said.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, "that nosey bitch Katherine Mirskey is the one who sent the letter to Haley."

"I'm shocked," Rachel said her voice thick with sarcasm.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he paced around the room. Then suddenly he remembered something. "Do you still need someone to hurry things alone for Bevin?"

Nathan knew how pissed Katherine would be if she found out that he was the one who took away Bevin's virginity. She would never get over that. The fact that it was Nathan Scott, the boy she hated more than anything in the world might just send her to an early grave. Nathan wouldn't be too upset with that. He really had no interest in Bevin. If he could he wouldn't sleep with her, but part of him wanted to. Just for the fact that he knew she would hate him even more. She would regret the day she ever messed with him.

Rachel put the magazine down and looked at him. "Why?" she asked, "are you suggesting that you might know someone?" She smirked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I can think of someone," he said, "and I know it would be their pleasure."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thank you Nathan. I knew you'd come around."

"I'm not doing this for you," he said and grabbed her arms and unwound them from his neck. "This is purely for me."

"You're so selfish," she said with a scowl. "But either way, you'll be doing a service for me also. So thank you."

Nathan smirked. He couldn't wait to get her back for what she'd done to him.


End file.
